Microworld
Event: Pixies Expedition - Microworld Required: * 5 * 5 * 5 * 5 * Dragon: Rewards: Items to Get Feeling Melissa: It turned out that the Microworld has phenomena! Though Gnome Bome swears they never had them. I saw one with my own eyes! And he tried to interfere. Please, do something with it.... * Chase away a phenomenon from the Microworld. (Can be any type of ghost). Melissa: I would like to believe the dragon and that phenomenon are the only problems we're to find in the Microworld. Though I have a feeling it was just the beginning. Clod Butler Alfred: Get a suitable pot with a lid to gather the remains of pixie dust which were left by the toad of the Microworld. Let's make a clod of the dust and give it to Gnome Bome so he could strengthen the caverns' cellar. * Get 3 Copper Pots by helping Gnome Bome. * Get 3 Glass Lids by helping Gnome Bome. * Assemble the Dust Clod. Butler Alfred: I think it is high time for Gnome Bome to get to work. You made everything you could. Now it is his turn. Helping Pixies Melissa: Pixies of the Microworld ask us to help them with another misfortune - a ghost who prevents them from collecting the pixie dust. * Chase away a Ghost from the Microworld. (Must be the white ghost). Melissa: The phenomenon interfered the pixie dust collection process. If pixies cannot feed the toad fullwith the dust it will start eating these small inhabitants of the Microworld. Toad Returns Unfortunate Hindrance Martha the Maid: I was going to make the potion from the herbs you collected, but the nasty phenomenon scattered and smashed my glassware. It needs to be disciplined, otherwise it won't let us defeat the bewitched Toad. * Chase away the phenomenon from the Microworld. (Can be any type of ghost). Martha the Maid: The nasty phenomenon got its bitters! The Toad doesn't have a single chance, it's going back to the swamp it came from. All creatures of the Microworld will finally live in peace. Toad Returns Butler Alfred: We're almost out of time: another earthquake almost crashed the manor. Gnome Bome is asking us to hurry. We need to finish the potion to return the Toad to it's usual appearance. Then we'll be able to collect all the pixie dust that is going to the Toad. * Get 3 Porcelain Mortars by helping Gnome Bome. * Get 3 Porcelain Pestles by helping Gnome Bome. * Assemble the Potion of Return. Butler Alfred: You did it in the last second! Now we can catch our breath, the Microworld got rid of the dreadful Toad, pixies are ready to supply us with as much dust as we need, Gnome Bome is already working on the caverns' cellar under the manor. Get the reward! Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.